1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a technique related to an electronic apparatus that is installed with a plurality of circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as portable computers, may be installed with a daughterboard on which a chip such as a graphic chip is mounted in addition to a motherboard on which a host controller is mounted. When a plurality of such daughterboards are installed, a bridge controller that branches a signal from the host controller is mounted on the motherboard, and a plurality of connectors for connection of a daughterboard, corresponding to the number of the daughterboards, are provided.
An example of an electronic apparatus including a motherboard and a plurality of daughterboards is disclosed in JP-A-2006-100419. A plurality of connectors to which the daughterboards are to be connected are provided in the motherboard in correspondence with the number of the daughterboards.
An electronic apparatus may be provided with an alternative model that is obtained by partially design-changing a standard model. The present inventor considers, for example, providing a model that is installed with a single daughterboard, while providing a model that is installed with multiple daughterboards.
If the motherboard is designed to be capable of the number of daughterboards as described in the document JP-A-2006-100419, it is necessary to change the motherboard in accordance with the number of daughterboards when a model in which the number of daughterboards is changed is provided. The change of the motherboard increases a burden in design changes of an electronic apparatus.